


Krolia Can't Joke

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Egg Laying, Eggs, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance decides to--get this--introduce himself to Krolia. However something important happens... Krolia ends up telling Lance himself a secret.Oneshot/drabble





	Krolia Can't Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369138) by neichasart. 



"So..." Lance smirked and sidled up to Krolia. He shot her some finger guns like the absolute dork he was. "You gave birth to Keith, huh?" I mean yeah, she was his mom, but it was weird to say it like that. 

"Birth?" Krolia frowned. "I didn't give birth to him. He was hatched."

"He WHAT."

Later on Keith was so shocked that he was pulling his hair out. He had heard what had happened and he was not pleased, to say the very least. 

"Why the  _quiznak_ did you tell Lance I was hatched?? He believes it now!"

"Well... I wanted to try what you humans call 'a joke'..." Krolia laughed a little nervously and looked off to the side. "I guess it failed in the end..."

Yeah, uh. To say the least. 


End file.
